Scroll 9: The Thunder Brothers and The Hourglass
is the ninth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis As the Gouraiger are asked to help Chuuzubo's latest Chuunin, Yousuke approaches the duo in hopes of trying to get them away from the Jakanja. Plot Kuwagataraijer says something mean about Tao Zanto and Chuzubo gets upset. Kabuto stops them from fighting. Tao Zanto was them to join him. Tao Zanto hands an assignment to Chuzubo, when he argues, Kuwagata points out he told them not to talk back to him. Kouta and Nanami are playing cards against Mugensai and Oboro. Yousuke still can't get over that they went to the Jakanja and wonders why, spooking his teammates. Nanami and Kouta run off. Yousuke comes up with an idea. Chuzubo puts an hourglass to activate. A lone schoolgirl is attacked by a monster and a bug is put on her neck. She is teleported away. He does this to a few others. A report is on the news, when Oboro comes in with books to the base in her nightgown. The Kasumi brothers have made camp by a river. They make fun of Chuzubo. Isshuu is openly angry, Ikkou keeps his eye on the prize. He says that in the end it will be them, not the Jakanja. Ishuu takes out the fire with his foot. Yousuke arrives to Ikazuchi Valley in the morning in search of the Goraijer. He is attacked by ninja stars. The Goraijer aren't happy to see him, but Yousuke has questions. He asks why if it so important that they have to join the Jakanja. They walk away. Yousuke jumps up in front of them. Isshuu responds by grabbing his right shoulder and punching Yousuke hard when saying, "The answer is yes!" Sending him falling down. Yousuke continues to state his case. He throws their flag at them, but the brothers consider he don't know a thing. Ishuu drops down and grabs him by the collar. In a flashback, Magerappa take down the students of Ikazuchi Way. Kekkai made the school and students disappear. Isshuu and Ikkou exploring caverns beneath where their school once stood with their flashlights. All that remained in the flooded chamber were the two Shinobi Changers that would change these last survivors into the Goraijer. Ishuu tells him that Ikazuchi is dead and pushes him away. Yousuke is certain they must find their own purpose with the help of friends. A purpose like defending the world and saving people. Ishuu pushes him down again and transforms. Yousuke is not for transforming and fight him. Ishuu demands he does so. Ikkou sits down to watch the show. Elsewhere, more victims are collected by Kuttuku. He tries attaching a bug to a man in black but it's no use, because it turns out to be a robot. Oboro calls the team as a robot holds Mugensai up to see everything. Ishuu beats Yousuke up and he gets out of the way, only to get a kick in the stomach. Yousuke holds on to Isshuu, shaking him, saying he doesn't wanna fight and gets socked down. In the Centipede, the girls wonder why Chuzubo is getting excited. Kuttuku collects more victims and Blue and yellow tie ropes on him, holding him. They transform and throw shurikens at him. Chuzubo tells him to get out of there. He flies away, splashing liquid on Yellow and Blue encourages him to go on their Wingers. Kuwagata holds Yousuke over a cliff, demanding he change. He pushes him off and un-transforms. Ikkou tells him to go and they leave. Yousuke lies unconscious on the ground. Blue and Yellow look around in a forest. They find the victims in webbing tied to trees. Kuttuku arrives and says that their energy is being sucked for their eggs. The two draw their swords. They have him on the ropes, but they get attacked by the Goraijers in ninja streak. They challenge them, and transform and do their roll call. Chuzubo tells Kuttuku to come back. He levitates to the air.The cicadas on the people become bigger. Yellow multiples himself but Kabuto makes an illusion of him bigger and steps on the mellow yellows. He claps and dissolves the illusion. He finds Yellow stomped in the ground. Kuwagata runs on water and knocks Blue into a tree. He reflects her water attack on his shield and the two Hurricanger regroup. Blue aims her gun but the Goraijer inform them that Red is down and out. But not quite, he comes staggering in. He transforms.Red draws his sword and they pace carefully. They jump in the air and red pushes him back into a tree. He takes him down. Kabuto shoots at the other two. Kuwagata grabs Red with his weapon and blasts him in the air. Goraijer aim their Double Gadget at Red as Kuttuku wiggles in the air. Kuttuku dies as his time has run out and the cicadas disappear off the victims and they awake. Chuzubo is saddened as his plan has failed. Sargian teases him. Furabijou pokes Kuttuku if a stick. The five ninja arrive to see what has occured. The Goraijer decide all this trouble was for nothing and leave. They make Kuttuku big and the Hurricanger destroy him with the Sword Slasher. Later, the trio hang out saddened as the sun sets. Yousuke tosses rocks away but then tries to cheer them up. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Student: *TV Announcer: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 11, . *'Viewership': 7.7% *'Space Ninja File': Propagation Ninja Kuttukuhoushi *Footage from this episode was not used for "Ninja Storm" but the monster was used in "The Samurai's Journey, Part 3". *This is the first Sentai episode written by Atsushi Maekawa, who would later become the head writer of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 3 features episodes 9-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa